Ladies of SAMCRO Charity's story
by kvsgrl
Summary: An ongoing series about the ladies of SAMCRO Please Review


**I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN SONS OF ANARCHY NOR DO I PROFIT FROM IT IN ANYWAY. JUST FOR FUN, THERAPY AND MY MUSE. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE PHILLY GIRL**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ladies of SAMCRO-Charity's story- Tale of a Sweetbutt**

**Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Charity and I am what is known as a sweetbutt, croweater, pass around etc. I hang around Teller-Morrow garage which is also the**

** clubhouse for the Sons of Anarchy. And I take care of their "needs". You may think I am a slut but I prefer the term old lady in training. Because one day soon I will be an old lady.**

** And let me tell you I will very much enjoy the respect that comes with that term. Especially when I get my crow tattoo. That tells everyone in the club and the town of Charming**

** that you belong to a son and are to be respected or else. I have seen what happens to someone that disrespects an old lady and it would make you vomit. Didn't know you could**

** break that many bones or that a person could lose so much blood and still live. I think they were an example of what not to do. Anyways around the club whenever a member gets**

** in the mood and gets a boner I am available to take care of it. Yeah yeah, get off your high horse and stop judging me. You have no idea what my life is like or what I have been**

** through. At least I am protected from outside drunks, rapists and whatnot. The sons take care of their own. Even the sweetbutts because we take care of them and let me tell you**

** they have huge sex drives. Lord the stories I could tell you. My first son was a nomad named Happy. Looks tough on the outside but is kind of sweet behind closed doors. Didn't**

** hurt me like some would and actually cared if I enjoyed it. But lord that mans sex drive would scare some people. Four times in one night and didn't repeat himself once. Knows**

** and like variety. That one I will always remember. Wouldn't mind being his old lady. I thinks it's the voice, body and evil smile. Yum! My next one was Bobby Elvis. Yuck, gag,**

** vomit, ewww!!! Thank God for Jack Daniels and weed. Killed the gross factor. Plus I didn't remember much in the morning. But oh lord one of my favorites was Jax. The self**

** proclaimed Prince of Charming. Smoking hot body (and knows it too), smile to melt your undies off, loads of charm, and could give it to you anyway you wanted it. Someone so**

**young shouldn't know that much. I have never seen anyone like it so much. WOW! I walked funny for a day or two. My next one was Chibs. He really used that Irish charm and I**

** liked the scars. Added character. He could be lethal but treated all women like ladies. Not matter who or what they did. Could really fall for that one. Now the most interesting one**

** was Tig. Scary man sometimes and defiantly had a strong libido but didn't force me into anything I didn't want. Could be (and was) freaky, but not brutal if I wasn't into that.**

** However a piece of advice, NEVER make that man angry. He knows more ways to kill and torture people than Marquis De Sade. And he likes it too. Oh well at least he's not boring.**

** Juice was a sweetheart. Like a man getting it from his girlfriend for the first time. Was romantic and sweet. But blabbed a lot. I learned so many club secrets from him. Like Tig**

**killed Donna, Clay has a daughter that no one knows about, who they deal guns with, Gemma has an on going friends with benefits thing with Tig (Juice knows this cuz he saw**

** them go into a room one day), Chibs ex-wife is an FBI snitch, Bobby is screwing Otto's old lady, and so many other things. However I value my life so my mouth stays shut. There**

** has been an upside to all of this, this morning when I woke up next to Juice he asked me to stay with him verses all the other guys who tell me to leave. He asked me to spend the**

** day with him just running errands and going to lunch. Who knows I might end up with him. I hope so cuz he is the sweetest one of them all. This is the end of my tale for now.**

** Maybe I'll tell you more some other time.**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. THOSE ARE A WRITERS BEST INSPIRATIONS. ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU TO VALENTINA FONTAINE FOR ALL OF HER GREAT IDEAS. **


End file.
